Mars Lighthouse
by Deltasaith
Summary: Adventure of Mars Lighthouse. Minor Mudshipping, Lavashipping, and Lighthouseshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Battle

My first Fanfic so please no flaming. My air conditioner is being replaced and it is hot enough in here.

Just to clear confusion, the narrator is Felix and occasionally the third person camera.

(I do own Golden Sun or any of its characters)

Prologue

序幕

Felix

I knew what we had to do. We had to disobey what the Wise One told Isaac and Garet and light

the Mars Lighthouse beacon. We recovered the Mars Star from Karst and Agatio and activated the lighthouse, thawing it out.

Chapter 1: Battle

戦闘

Felix

"Well, now it isn't so cold in here," said Mia, still shivering.

"Yea, I wondered if I would ever be warm again," replied Garet, who was sitting next to the

lava warming his hands up.

"Can we please cut the chatter and get the beacon lit before we are engulfed in the

rift?" said Isaac.

We retraced our steps and got back to the main room fighting off monsters all the while. We almost had a bad moment when we ran into two fire birds, a minos warrior, and an aka manah. Mia was busy healing me and didn't notice Ivan had fourteen HP left until the fire bird used inferno on him. Sheba jumped in and with her low defense, I was more than happy to provide cover with the Sol Blade while she roasted them with her psynergy.

Mia was crying after the battle until Isaac went over to comfort her. He thought they were out of earshot, but I heard every word.

"Hey, everybody makes mistakes. It's life, so please stop sulking," said Isaac.

"How can you always look on the bright side?" said Mia, still crying.

"I had a lot of practice. Isaac replied. "After my dad was swept away by the boulder, my mom fell ill out of grief. I had to comfort her and nurse her back to health so I didn't really have time to feel down. When Jenna was taken back in Sol Sanctum, I just wanted to go home and cry for the loss of someone else, but instead I went on a possible suicide mission to rescue her."

Mia stopped crying and smiled.

"Thanks Isaac," she said.

Isaac looked embarrassed.

"Glad to be of service Mia," he said.

I was trying not to laugh all through the last of it. I went to Piers.

"How is he doing," I asked.

"He has minor burns, scrapes, bumps, and bruises, but aside from that he's fine," Piers replied. I went into the tent.

"How you feeling Ivan," I asked.

"I feel like bird food," he said, "but I'll be fine. Can we please pack up and get moving?"

I left the tent and told everyone to break camp and get ready to move. Sheba came over to me.

"Are you sure we should break camp with Ivan in that condition?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"I wouldn't be breaking camp if Ivan didn't insist on it," I replied. "I don't put my friends in unnecessary danger though. I was just about to look for you to ask you if you wanted to take Ivan's place."

She looked at me.

"Why me? Wouldn't you like to use another healer?" She asked.

"I balance the teams. If both of the healers are down, who heals the reserve team?" I replied.

"Okay, sure," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Night Training

Chapter 2: Night Training

夜中

Camera

Ivan was still awake after everyone had fallen asleep.

"Gust," he whispered.

The djinn looked at him curiously.

"Do you think that I am weak?" he asked.

Gust looked at him, shook his head, and then in the way that always amazed Ivan, he manipulated

his psynergy to make words that said;

_"No, but if you wish, we can help you train in secret. If you don't mind being tired of course."_

Ivan thought it out for a little while then whispered,

"I don't want to be dragging everyone down, so not right now."

Gust gave the djinn form of a smile then told him;

"T_he offer is open should you change your mind."_

Kraden, who always knows when people are still awake, heard and saw everything.

Next Morning

Felix

I was the first to wake up.

"Echo, where is Kraden?"

Echo looked at me, closed his eyes, and then a message appeared on the floor stone in front of me.

"Kraden is sleeping in the tent reserved for him and Ivan." the message said before it was

wiped clean.

"Thank you," I replied. When I went into Kraden's tent, I heard him muttering in his sleep about

Ivan sneaking off. I looked at Ivan's sleep roll and saw him asleep there. Then Kraden woke with a

yell that startled me and woke Ivan up. Ivan said sleepily, "where is the monster?" and then fell

back asleep. I looked at Kraden who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Felix, what can I do for you."

I looked at him.

"You can start by telling me about Ivan sneaking off and why you woke up yelling," I said.

Kraden looked me in the eye and said, glancing at Ivan, "not here."

We went outside to start breakfast cooking and Kraden said, "I was laying awake last night

thinking about why the Wise One didn't want the lighthouses rekindled when I heard Ivan talking to

his djinn. He wanted to know if the djinn thought he was weak. Gust offered to take him training

during the night, but he refused. but I still had a dream about him accepting and getting himself killed."

I thought about it a moment.

"Well I will keep an eye on him just in case. "So what do you want for breakfast?

Kraden," I asked seeing Mia walking over. "Raptor eggs will be fine," he replied, catching on.

When everyone was fed, we continued farther up the tower. We encountered many monsters and

Ivan insisted on helping. Sheba said she was tired, so we let Ivan fight with Piers as guard for him.

When we ran into three doodle bugs and two minos warriors determined to gang up on Piers, Ivan

gave us charred monster flesh using his Destruct Ray psynergy. Everyone, starring at Ivan, failed

to notice two aka manahs and a fire bird sneaking up on us. Jenna was the first to notice, but it was

too late. The aka manahs had used Human Hunt and took down Ivan and Jenna in one go. The

remaining fire bird used Searing Beam on Piers and took him down by half. Garet saw what

happened to Jenna and lost it. He charged in raising his Darksword and took down one of the aka

manahs in his fury. Sheba used Spark Plasma and killed the fire bird. I used Potent Cure on Piers,

relieving him of enough pain to use Diamond Berg on the last aka manah. We then started

administering treatment to Jenna, Ivan, and Piers while Mia and Isaac set down sacred feathers for

camp.

Ivan and Jenna where unconscious until nightfall. Garet stayed by Jenna's side the whole time.

Ivan woke up to a breeze on his face. He looked around him and saw that Gust and Breeze

were blowing wind on his face.

"Gust," he said. The djinn looked at him. "Could you train me please?" he asked.

Gust looked at him and nodded.

That Night

Camera

Ivan looked around him and, seeing all the lanterns were out in the tents, ran out of the circle of

feathers. He ran into the room across the hall and took out the Teleport Lapis. He stepped off of

the teleport circle in a room full of ice.

"Man I thought all the ice was gone," he said.

He ran into a lone fire bird and used his Tisiphone Edge to quickly dispatch it without loud noises.

Gust let off a flash just before the two doodle bugs cast Quake Sphere. Ivan used Shine Plasma on

them both and Gust infused himself into the blade of Ivan's sword before Ivan could get attacked. He

blocked the bugs attack and then used his Tisiphone Edge's Vengeance taking down the beast.

Gust pulled out of the blade.

"_Good job,"_ he flashed.

"Thanks Gust," he replied. They continued fighting off monsters until Ivan sat down to rest.

"Man I'm exhausted," he said.

Gust flashed "_let's get back to camp and get some sleep."_

Ivan used the wall to get up and leaned into it for a moment saying, "I am going to be tired in the

morning." They got back to camp and were getting into the tent when Ivan was grabbed by a hand

that covered his mouth. Ivan began to yell when he was flipped around to face Felix. "You know,

if you wanted to go training, you could have told me at least," he said.

Ivan, heart still pounding, looked at him

"I didn't think you would approve of the idea of me training alone." he said.

Felix looked at him, "well who says I do," he replied. "I would just like to know so I don't worry

about where a friend has gone."

Ivan was stunned.

"Tell me when you go next time," Felix said as he walked away to his own tent.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spirit of Water

Chapter 3: The Spirit of Water

水

Felix

We got to what we thought was the top floor and looked around. Garet was the first to say

what we were all thinking.

"Where are the stairs to the beacon?"

We all jumped to the reply.

"Ye who seek to light the beacons flame; you must first set the four spirits alight." said a

voice that spoke to us in a voice that bore into our skulls. Doorways then flashed inside of the

hieroglyphics on the wall.

"That has got to be the freakiest thing since the Dullahan," said Jenna.

"Does this mean we have to go outside?" said Mia. We all looked at each other all looking uneasy

while we remembered the trip to the lighthouse. It had taken a total of three hours. It took so long

because Garet had tried to start a fire with the remains of a raptor. That had turned into a disaster

because it had attracted a lot of monsters, and taking all the longer because we had to return to

Prox to re-supply. We took the door behind the fish glyph and automatically ran into two aka

manahs. I defeated one with odyssey and Garet got the other one with liquifier. We ran across the

bridge and Mia, overcome with curiosity, looked over the edge. She leaned into the frozen chain and

fell when it snapped. Isaac who was walking next to her, used his psynergy to anchor himself to the

stone bridge and, with Garets help, they managed to pull her back up. Everyone was frantic and

trying to talk over the others.

"QUIET," Isaac finally yelled. The silence was instantaneous.

"Are you OK? he asked in a shaky voice.

"Fine thanks to you," she replied in a scared voice. "Lets not have a repeat," Felix said looking

at everyone. Everyone walked into the tower, but the incident was at the top of everyone's mind.

We navigated the ice puzzle to the stairs that took us to a pipe room. We turned to Ivan, who

really helped Isaac with these back in Mercury Lighthouse. I was skeptical at first, but then grateful

when he figured it out in less than two minutes. We climbed back up to the ice floor room and

Jenna used Blaze on the torch when the gas was flowing at the dragon. The resulting fireball not

only made us jump, but also cleared the way.

"I swear I won't get used to that if I live here for a hundred years," Garet muttered under his

breath.

We continued up to the aerie and Jenna Blazed the blue torch, thereby lighting the water

spirit. We made our way back down and went through the human glyph next.


End file.
